Rising Sun
by Darkness-Flight
Summary: The forces of darkness conspired around the fate of two children forced to grow up to quickly. Kyuubi was forced to reveal himself to early and the bonds of reality melted away. Giving birth to a new breed.IU/NU Will be YAOI not right away but, eventualy.


_Summary: __Naruto has always grown up being hated and wondering why. Until one night the villagers go to far and Naruto befriends a demon, which has only one last wish: to be acknowledged and exist in a world where most would rather see him dead__._ Disclaimer: _All rights to Naruto belong to its creator Mashimoto, however much I wish it were not true._ Warning: _This fan fiction will contain violence, inappropriate language for some age levels and all varieties of __SLASHY__ goodness and may travel down whichever perverted road my muse chooses. So if you do not wish to travel down the dark labyrinth that is my mind… __CLICK THE FREAKIN BACK BUTTON__. Thank you and enjoy. __Rated M__ for later chapters._A Demon's Last Wish By: darkness flight

In the Hidden Village of leaves a single child stood on the Hokage monument, gazing with a tired look upon the village. The sun was just rising and bathed the village in a crimson glow, like all those years before when the kyuubi had attacked; it foretold the beginning of a momentous day. Yet any of those in the village who would of recognized the sign, still wallowed in their homes. Oblivious to the changes the day would bring. How their abuse and hatred would cost them, what would have been their greatest supporter.

Naruto walked along the streets towards the academy and wondered why every day the looks the villagers gave him got more hateful, why they called him names and beat him if they caught hold of him. Sure he played the occasional prank on them, but he wasn't the only one who pulled them, so why did they hate him so very much. Sometimes on days like these he wondered why he wanted to become a ninja; he would have to protect all those who had treated him as less than a dog. It seemed a thankless job, just like being the hokage. No matter what he did they would never acknowledge him as anything worthwhile.

He arrived at the academy ten minutes late and immediately Iruka sensei was yelling at him, "Naruto…! A ninja strives to be on time, yet you are always late. Perhaps another detention will teach you to be on time?" Naruto looked at Iruka and said nothing instead walking to the back of the classroom and sitting down, all the while wondering how many times he'd be yelled at today.

Twelve times, even Naruto himself had to wonder if that was some kind of record. Not even Chogi, Shikamaru and Kiba together had ever gotten yelled at so much, and all of the consecutive detentions seemed grossly unfair. After all Iruka had kept him well into the evening, and being out at night usually spelled a beating for him. As Naruto walked towards his home he wondered if he could escape a beating from the villagers if he ran home really, really fast, then perhaps they wouldn't notice him. But luck wasn't on his side, and as he turned a corner and began to run he heard a shout of…"Demon," that sent a chill down his spine.

He ran even faster after that, afraid if he slowed down for a moment that they would catch him and that perhaps this time one of them would finally kill him. It wasn't even the thought of death that frightened him, but that no one in the world would care that he was gone, that he might as well have never existed. As this thought ran through his head he felt something sharp hit his leg. He stumbled and fell, looking down to see a kunai embedded in his flesh. As he struggled to get back up the villagers began surround him, yelling things like "Monster, demon, and murderer," as they began to beat him with anything they had on them.

As Naruto lay there crouched in a fetal position as the villagers beat him, he heard the sounds of ninja approaching, and for a brief second hope shinned in his eyes. Always before when the villagers had gotten to the point where he would die ninja would come and stop them, taking him to get treated. His hope lasted but a few sad seconds, until he heard what the approaching ninja were saying and finally realized that no one was coming to save him. "Look at the demon lying there; he's finally in his rightful place, an inch from hells gates." Said the closest ninja as he took out a shuriken and stabbed Naruto in his back. "This is for my daughter you bastard," was delivered with a swift kick to his already battered body. And as Naruto opened his eyes the world around him began to dim as he saw the face of his final attacker and began to laugh at the man who had pledged to protect his charges.

Iruka looked down upon Naruto as he began to laugh, and decided he was doing the world a favor in destroying the fucking demon spawn before it had a chance to grow up and corrupt the other children. After all it had killed his parents and should have died long ago. These were the thoughts that rushed through his head as he brought down his foot on Naruto's chest. The sound that ricocheted throughout the alley was the sickening crunch of ribs being broken and the gurgling of a punctured lung. Believing that Naruto would not live much longer the villagers and ninja departed, looking forward to the start of tomorrow when a demon would no longer inhabit the village hidden in the leaves.

Itachi traveled across the rooftops at a breakneck speed which he doubted even the hokage could track, troubled by the impending sense of doom that weighed heavily upon him. So fast was he traveling that he almost missed the ragged breathing coming from a dark alleyway. As he dropped into the alley Itachi wondered what it was making the sound that so closely resembled the breaths of a dying man. His eyes adjusted to the darkness slowly even with his sharingan and it seemed that what ever was making the sound was shrouded in an impenetrable darkness. When his eyes finally adjusted Itachi was so shocked by the sight before him that he let out a horrified gasp of air. Though he had seen more than his fair share of death, the sight of the little boy lying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood was enough to horrify even him. More so when he realized that the child was Konaha's resident Jinchurikii Naruto.

Leaning on the ground he bent over Naruto so he could check his vital signs, to determine how badly he was hurt. Though he already knew the boys condition pretty well if he judged by the breathing alone. As he prepared to check his pulse Naruto gave a great shuddering breathe and opened his eyes. Catching sight of Itachi he smiled and said six words that made Itachi for the first time in his life want to cry, "Are you the Angel of Death?" Looking up at Itachi Naruto laughed because he looked so devastated and with his last breath said, "I'm sorry… don't be sad… it's not your… fault…"

Itachi looked at Naruto as his eyes rolled back into his head and felt as if his world had ended as the young boys head fell to the side. He reached out his hand to check the boy for a pulse and even as he did so wondered why his plight affected him so. After all his reputation as being a cold-hearted bastard wasn't exaggerated and if it had been another child he would have left them to die. Perhaps he thought gazing down upon the Jinchurikii it was because they had both experienced the trial of having an inescapable stigma placed upon them. A Demon… and a cold-hearted prodigy…, Yes perhaps that is why he thought as he picked up the barely alive child and disappeared into the night.

He never noticed the blood red eyes following his every move, wondering at his sudden show of compassion or the sinister laugh that drifted after his retreating figure speaking of the tragedy that would soon befall the hidden villages.


End file.
